


Savior

by TheRealKira



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (oops I forgot there's also a drug dealer, M/M, and heart wrenching agony, and hopefully smut, expect everything, theres a cop, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealKira/pseuds/TheRealKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I don't take care of them no one will. My mom can't work, and I can't leave the children on their own, they'd be split up into different foster homes." Marco explained</p>
<p>"But you need to move on eventually. You can't protect them forever."</p>
<p>Marco shrugged and looked down "They're to young to leave their mom, I don't want to make them deal with anything worse than I've already made them. That's why, I need to do this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He looked around quickly, before leaving the building. Putting his head down and his headphones on. They weren't plugged in, but he figured they'd make him look more normal. His black hoodie was only zippered up three quarters of the way, and underneath he wore an old Ramones shirt. Just another teen, no one anybody would pay much attention to. 

One quick glance behind him to see if anyone was trailing him and a quick turn down a random ally. Alleys were always his least favourite place to meet for these kinds of things. They looked to suspicious, most people don't go down to an ally way, and trade baggies and cash unless somethings up, but then again, sometimes it was fun to take a bit of a risk.

Ten minutes of standing there, and he started to get suspicious. His clients were never late, he told them that if they were he wouldn't sell to them, he couldn't give them a free ride, especially when he had so much hanging on his business. What worried him the most about this, though, was that this client was as punctual as he was, usually. They had been doing business since he started selling, and not once had the client been late in three years.

Of course he had heard the rumors floating around. "Connie's gone clean. Sighed up for a police academy and went to the good side." But Connie would never turn his in, would he? Suddenly flashing red and blue lights on either side of the ally way snapped him out of his thoughts "Shit" he whispered, throwing the goods to the ground and bolting to the nearest door. He knocked on it hoping, praying, that Sasha was working and she'd let him in. They had always been good friends, why wouldn't she?

Thankfully, the door opened "What are you doing?" Sasha asked a bit confused

"My client rated me out, you've got to hide me." He whispered as fast as he could, looking to either side of him to see how close the cops were.

"Do they know what you look like?" Sasha asked as she let him in. 

"I don't know, as soon as I saw the lights I ran."

"Good," Sasha shoved a pile of clothes off of the nearest shelf at him. "Our host didn't show up, I was going to call you in anyways."

"Thanks, Sasha, I owe you one." he said pulling off his hoodie and putting on the clean black shirt the hosts wore.  
"You know my price, but anyways, you got to get out there, Ymir sucks at being a hostess!"

"Oh god, you put her in charge? Even Armin would be better, and he doesn't even work here!"

Sasha laughed "I know, but we were despite, now get out there and get your hours mister!"

It didn't take long until the police came through the door searching for him. It was hard to make sure he stayed calm about everything

"Hello, officers, is there anything I can help you with this evening?" He asked as if he knew nothing of why they were there.

"We have reason to believe that this restaurant is currently harboring a criminal" One of them announced in a loud enough voice that everyone in the place could hear

Luckily, Sasha came running out "Look, officers, there is no criminal in here so if you would just go on your way, I've got a business to run and you're scaring my customers."  
"Come on, Jean, let's go, he's probably long gone by now anyways." One officer said, leaving the restaurant

The officer, named Jean glared at the host. "So," he said staring at his name tag "You're name's Marco? Well, Marco, I've got my eyes on you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First two chapters are short, but hopefully they'll lengthen as time goes by :p

For the rest of the night, Marco was on edge. He tried as hard as he could to be his usual self but he knew that Jean had seen right through his little facade. When his shift was finally over, Marco couldn't wait to get out of there. He had lost so much money thanks to that rat of a client that he knew he'd have to try and find someone who'd pay him some money for his time. Sure, it wasn't to hard, go to the local club, find an older man who has a thing for younger guys, and fuck the guy for $150 bucks. Although, at the same time it was his least favourite way to make money, but at least it paid the rent.

\------------------------------------

"Did you bring any food with you?" Marco's mother asked when he arrived home at close to two am.   
He shook his head no. "I didn't make as much in tips as I usually do, This money needs to be for rent. We're already behind on our payment. We don't want to be kicked out."  
"The triplets were asking for food. We have nothing left, Marco, everyones hungry."

"Look, mom, I'm doing my best, okay? I have a busy schedule as it is, why don't you try to find a job for when the kids are at school? I mean it can't be that hard! I'm a full time student working a full time job and trying to support a family of five! Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to hope to get a couple hours of sleep in before rushing to school." Marco snapped. Usually he wasn't one for anger, but he couldn't help it today. After the police scare, and loosing a client, and everything he just couldn't handle it. Everyone had told him being an adult was the best, you got to live your own life and follow your own dreams, but to Marco it just seemed stressful.

"Marco?" Riley, Marco's little brother mumbled.

"Yeah, it's me, Riley, go back to sleep, it's late and you have school tomorrow." Marco whispered as he climbed into the bed he shared with his brother.  
"Marco, I'm hungry. Did you bring food home?"

"Don't worry, I'll have food for you by the time you get home from school. Maybe, if we have some extra money left over this week, we can start saving up and go to Mc Donalds one day. You guys would like that right?"

"Really?" Marco could hear the excitement in his brother's voice and it made hjim smile a bit. It had been a long time since he'd been able to treat them to anything special, and he wanted to make them happy, especially after going a day without even a small amount of food.  
\--------------------------------

Not even three hours of sleep later, Marco woke up with his usual level of optimism, ready to face the day. Get the kids up, take them to school, and rush to his school, spend six hours in classes, quickly get the kids, drop them off at home before going to work. Sure, it wasn't easy, but his mother was at least able to help out a bit sometimes. If it weren't for her, No one would have been able to stay at home and watch the baby, it may have gotten to the point where Marco would have to quit one of his jobs, or worse, school. THat couldn't happen, because if he ever wanted to get his family out of this situation, he'd need to stay in school.  
\--------------------------------------

"HEY YOU!" Someone yelled as Marco hurried towards the direction of the kids' school. Marco turned around and noticed the cop, Jean, leaning against what he assumed was his cruiser   
"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Jean asked.

"I need to go get my siblings from school. They're to young to walk by themselves."

"Well, I'm supposed to be watching you, so how about I give you a lift. We can chat more on the way there."

Marco was happy that he didn't have to run to the school to get them on time, although he wasn't at all excited about the "talk" he knew Jean knew what was going on and there was no chance he'd say a word.


End file.
